


Flustered

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred tops, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teen AU, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Ivan can't help how easy he is affected by Alfred. The blonde could make his stomach knot with just a gaze and make his pants tight with just a smile.





	Flustered

**Flustered**

Ivan swallowed dryly as he sat in Alfred's room. It was the first time he'd ever been there, and the first time he'd been in a house alone with Alfred. He had never been permitted to be in Alfred's room due to Alfred's fathers being overprotective. He guessed that there had been too many incidents with Alfred and the people he dated… A part of Ivan felt a bit jealous at the thought of others being in Alfred's room, but there was nothing he could do about it now. It didn't matter anyway, since he was finally there. No parents or siblings, just him and Alfred in an empty house.

Ivan felt his heart racing as he sat in the room, his eyes taking in every detail. The room was mostly clean, just a pile of clothes spilling from the closet and a messy desk. Everything else was orderly and, to Ivan's surprise, there were several well-used candles sitting on his dresser. Ivan looked at the nightstand beside the bed he was sitting on, and saw a picture of Alfred and his family. The sight of the sunny blonde in the photo made his gut knot. He didn't know why but Alfred always got him worked up. It was honestly embarrassing, especially with how many close calls he had during school since he saw Alfred for the first time. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the blonde and letting his imagination, and his lower half, get the best of him. Even today at school had been another one of those times. It seemed to get worse now that he and Alfred were finally together. Ivan couldn't help but lose himself in the thought of touching Alfred, having Alfred smile only at him, have him look only at him with eager blue eyes, hearing his infectious laughter, trying to count each freckle that dusted his face, or even—Uh oh…

Ivan looked down to see his ever persistent problem. Ivan felt embarrassment fill his chest as he saw that he had gotten hard. Alfred was just so amazing and Ivan was weak for him no matter how strong of a facade he put up. Alfred was his first boyfriend and he could barely keep himself together.

"Hey, you still here Ivan?" came a voice that pulled Ivan's heart strings as well as struck fear into him.

Ivan yanked one of Alfred's pillows from the bed to cover his crotch as he answered back. "Yeah, where else would I be?"

Alfred smiled that same brilliant smile that made Ivan's heart flutter just slightly. "I don't know!" he said. "But hey, sorry I took so long. I had to ward off the parentals and get us pizza!" He triumphantly held up the steaming box in his hands like a trophy.

"Cool… Your parents came home early?" Ivan asked as Alfred sat next to him, his grip on the pillow tightening.

"Sorta, they just dropped off this pizza before heading out for their date night," Alfred clarified as he flipped open the box and took out a slice. "And Mattie's still hanging out with Gilbert so we're fine for a while."

Ivan watched Alfred's lips move with each word, his nerves easing yet going on edge. He watched the way Alfred started to eat his food and his grip on the pillow became even tighter.

"You okay big guy?" Alfred asked, his mouth half full of food.

"A-Ah, I'm fine," Ivan lied then quickly grabbed a slice of pizza. He scarfed it down, trying to get his mind off of Alfred and calm down.

Alfred just watched him curiously then smiled at him when their eyes met.

"You got sauce on your face babe," Alfred said, catching Ivan off guard with the pet name.

Ivan tried to play off his shock as he moved a hand to remove the sauce, but Alfred suddenly grabbed his hand. The blonde leaned in quickly and licked the sauce off his cheek, then smiled like nothing was wrong. Ivan felt his heart and his cock jump from the act and he found himself leaning in to kiss the blonde. Alfred happily stayed still, allowing Ivan to kiss him first and deeply. The teen didn't hold anything back, kissing Alfred hungrily and holding him close.

Alfred knew how easily worked up Ivan got, it seemed like doing the smallest things for the guy would set him off—holding hands, joking around, kissing. Alfred honestly thought it was cute how much of a mess Ivan got because of him, and even more so since Alfred didn't think Ivan was the type. He first started pursuing Ivan because of how tall and hot he was. The guy had transferred into his high school just a month ago, and the instant Alfred saw him, he knew he wanted him. Alfred never felt so eager to be with someone, but he was afraid to act on his feelings. It had taken a while, but he managed to get Ivan comfortable with him and not look at him like he was annoying. And after that, it only took one "not-date" to get Ivan to look at him like he does now when he thinks no one is looking—like some lusty, lovesick puppy. Alfred honestly loved that, and had been deliberately doing things to get that look more often.

However, he didn't know how much he truly did affect Ivan until this very moment. Ivan nudged Alfred to lay on his back, avoiding the pizza box, and then climbed on top of him. It was in this moment that Alfred felt it, Ivan's cock was hard and pressing into him. He realized then that Ivan must have been that way for a while since he had a pillow over his lap, and that idea had Alfred moaning into their kiss. Ivan nearly came in his pants when he heard the moan and had to pull away to try and calm himself. He sat up on Alfred's lap, his face bright red with embarrassment and excitement.

"You sure you're okay?" Alfred asked, a slight teasing tone lacing his words.

"I'm fine, you're just…" Ivan trailed off as his nerves got the better of him.

"I'm just what?" Alfred asked smiling mischievously as he placed a hand on Ivan's thigh.

Ivan tensed from the touch and Alfred just squeezed his thigh to ease the tension.

"It's okay Ivan. Don't freak out," Alfred said calmly as he moved his hand further up to his prize.

Alfred had never been able to touch Ivan like he was now. The two had never even gotten past making out because of someone or something always getting in the way. But now there was nothing to interrupt them and Alfred was going to take his chance. He moved his hand to touch Ivan's bulge, and the older teen went wide eyed.

"Alfred, don't—!"

Alfred ignored him, instead pressing his hand down harder, getting a very thorough feel for Ivan's manhood. Ivan grit his teeth in response and went to snatch Alfred's hand away, but he was too late. He growled through clenched teeth as he came in his pants. Alfred was stunned as he felt Ivan's cock twitch through the clothing and soak the material. He could feel a warm wetness coming through the fabric of Ivan's pants and looked up to see embarrassment and pleasure written all over Ivan's face.

"Oh my god…" Alfred said in a hushed voice while Ivan bit back a groan as he finished cumming.

Ivan felt nothing but humiliation once he finished. He had cummed just from a light touch, which had never happened before. He couldn't even look at Alfred, worried that the other would laugh in his face or something worse.

"You just…" Alfred fell silent as he processed what just happened and Ivan stayed quiet.

Everything seemed to just come to stop as Alfred looked at Ivan. Alfred felt his heart seize up when he saw how distressed Ivan looked on top of him. This was the guy that he wanted to get pounded by, the guy he had legitimately fallen for at first sight, the guy that had made him put more effort into making their relationship than ever before… Alfred was speechless, but he knew he couldn't just lay there and stare in silence. He knew that Ivan must feel like shit for cumming so early, and quickly made his move.

He gently pushed Ivan onto his back and got on top of him, kissing his unresponsive lips until they kissed him back. He didn't stop until he felt Ivan's arms wrap around him and his fingers dig into his back.

"God, I love you," Alfred murmured as he broke the kiss.

"You don't mean that," Ivan said with unease, his anxiety still holding him in a strong grip after his accident.

"I do, babe. I've never wanted someone as bad as you, and what you did proved that you feel the same."

Ivan frowned slightly at hearing that, even though he was happy at know that Alfred loved him.

"I don't normally do that, just so you know," Ivan defended. "I was just feeling it a bit more than usual today."

Alfred just smiled at hearing this and kissed Ivan chastely. "Don't worry about it."

Ivan sighed deeply, feeling relieved but still embarrassed. Alfred smiled even wider than before as he felt Ivan start to relax under him and moved to start kissing Ivan's neck as well as undo his pants. Ivan tensed up instantly, remembering the mess that was in his pants, but Alfred eased him.

"It's okay, it's not like I haven't seen cum before."

Ivan scoffed at the comment and said, "Sure, but it's the first time you're seeing _my_ dick so…"

"Jealous?" Alfred teased, picking up how Ivan stressed his words.

The older teen just rolled his eyes and Alfred chuckled as he undid Ivan's pants. He pulled down the clothing with Ivan's underwear, revealing a very thick mess of cum and a half hard cock that took Alfred's breath away. He knew Ivan was big, but actually seeing it was amazing. It was long and thick, and as pale as the rest of him with a rosy pink head half covered by foreskin. Alfred had an urge to just put in his mouth, to lick the cum off and then keep the cock in his mouth.

"Has anyone ever touched this?" Alfred asked suddenly, making Ivan raise a brow in confusion.

"…Yeah," Ivan said slowly, then had a smirk come to his face as he noticed a look of irritation cross Alfred's face.

"So, you're not a virgin?" Alfred questioned.

"I am, I've only had blow jobs. The girls I dated only wanted sex, but I didn't give it to them," Ivan admitted and Alfred seemed to relax at hearing this.

"Cool cool cool, so um… Can I top for our first time?" Alfred asked, his eyes breaking away from Ivan's cock to look at the man himself.

Ivan had half a mind to object, but a part of him wanted to accept. He had a feeling he'd cum early again if he topped, which would be an even bigger blow to his pride. On the other hand, he had really wanted to be the deep in Alfred….

"You can… top," Ivan finally said, looking a bit sheepish.

Alfred beamed a smile and quickly finished taking off the rest of Ivan's pants and underwear. Ivan was a bit startled at how overeager Alfred seemed to be and wondered if he had made the right choice, but before he could back out he felt Alfred's hands push up and spread his legs. His face felt hot instantly and he looked down to see Alfred diving right in and pressing kisses to his thighs and entrance. Ivan let out a sharp gasp and raised his hips a little without thinking. He shivered as he felt Alfred kiss and bit into his skin, marking him thoroughly.

Alfred buried his face into Ivan's thighs, lavishing them with his tongue, kisses, and bites. He pressed his face under Ivan's cock, kissing and tasting Ivan's sack, before going lower. He worked his way down to Ivan's hole once more and ran his tongue over it. Ivan jerked from the action having never felt something so strange or amazing, it was honestly embarrassing how much he was reacting to Alfred. He felt like he was falling apart when Alfred locked eyes with him as he started to wiggle a finger around his hole.

"A-A-Alfred," Ivan hissed as he felt the finger loosening him up and easing in.

"You okay?" Alfred asked as he stopped his movements, waiting patiently for Ivan to answer him.

"I-I'm fine, just… take it slow," Ivan huffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, sorry." Alfred said with a goofy grin on his face and a blush dusting his cheeks. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Ivan nodded his head in agreement, a smile on his lips, and Alfred just stuck his tongue out before going back to what he was doing. He eased his finger into Ivan and wiggled it around to open him up more. Ivan let out a hiss as he felt pain and pleasure mixing together. He wondered if he should have tried playing with his own ass beforehand just to get a feel for it in case he bottomed someday, but that thought was quickly forgotten when Alfred added a second finger. He continued opening Ivan up, working in a third finger, which had Ivan arching his back and groaning.

Ivan shot a hand up to his mouth as he felt Alfred's skilled fingers press into a certain spot. He bit down on a knuckle as he moaned, trying to keep some composure as Alfred teased him. Alfred felt like he had fallen in love with Ivan all over again when he saw that and couldn't help but press into that spot a few more times. Each time Ivan's voice got louder and his cock leaked more precum.

"Alfred!" Ivan growled as he felt Alfred press a bit too roughly, pain shooting up his spine more prominently than the pleasure.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," Alfred said as he removed his fingers quickly.

Ivan gave a halfhearted glare, but didn't say anything in response. He laid on the bed panting heavily, which gave Alfred a first class view of his boyfriend. Ivan's sweater had ridden up to be halfway up his chest, exposing his pudgy midsection. Ivan's plush thighs were spread wide and his cock stood tall and twitched. Half-dried cum was still stuck on it and was traced by fresh precum that dribbled out of the rosy head. Alfred licked his lips then reached out to trail a finger through the precum. Ivan shivered from the touch and watched as Alfred licked his finger clean. Ivan felt his mouth dry up instantly and swallowed hard as Alfred eyed him.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ivan said getting self-conscious and nervous.

"Why? You're the hottest guy I've ever seen," Alfred said with a grin plastered to his face. "I'm just glad I can say I'm your boyfriend."

Ivan knew he was blushing hard from Alfred's words, but tried to play it off. "You talk too much."

Alfred let out a bark of laughter at that comment then moved up Ivan's body to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, but you love it."

Ivan just rolled his eyes even though a smirk came to his face. He didn't say anything back but he did pull Alfred in for another kiss. They made out on the bed until the need to breath became too troublesome and pulled apart. Alfred ended up kissing a trail from Ivan's lips down to his hip, where he left another dark hickey on pale flesh. Ivan pulled on Alfred gently to come back up after he done that, and easily got him back for it. He pulled Alfred's shirt collar to the side and left a hickey of his own on his collarbone.

"Someone's possessive," Alfred teased, which earned him a light smack in the arm.

"Like you can talk," Ivan retorted.

Alfred laughed lightly, knowing Ivan was right, then kissed Ivan once more before going for the lube hidden in his nightstand. Once he had it, he leaned back then got off the bed to take off his pants and underwear. The second his cock sprung free Ivan couldn't help but stare. It wasn't as big as his own, but it was still a good size, not too small or too big. He was still a little nervous about having it inside of him, but Alfred eased his nerves by assuring him he'd be slow.

"Don't worry Ivan. If it hurts too much just tell me and we can switch," Alfred informed as he lubed up his cock then got into position. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

There wasn't hesitation in Ivan's voice, but Alfred still didn't move right away. Ivan nudged him with his knee that now rested in Alfred's grip. He would be lying if he still wasn't nervous, but he felt good about what they were going to do.

"Stay relaxed," Alfred advised before pushing forward.

Ivan tensed up slightly as he felt Alfred's cock push inside, but quickly relaxed as Alfred caressed his leg. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Alfred push further in and let out a deep breath once Alfred was all the way in. He could feel every inch of Alfred's cock, making him feel full and hot. He licked his lips as Alfred leaned closer to him, moving his hands to slide down to Ivan's hips in the process. Ivan looked up at Alfred then down to his cock that pressed against the blonde. He felt his gut twisting and knotting and he felt Alfred inside of him. His heart was racing faster and faster by the second, and he knew he wouldn't last long once Alfred would start to thrust.

"You okay?" Alfred asked.

Ivan let out a huff in response and laid his head back on the bed. He knew he was in trouble but what could he do? Alfred just had a way of making a mess of him, and he wasn't going to back out. This moment was everything to him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let his nerves get the better of him.

"I'm fine, now move."

Alfred hesitated for a moment before doing as told. He knew Ivan was trying to keep himself in check.

"Just relax okay," Alfred reiterated as he started to pull his hips back.

Ivan sighed deeply as he felt himself become hollow then grit his teeth when he became full once more. It was a strange feeling and it hurt a bit too, but as Alfred continued he found himself enjoying it. He tried to let himself relax but he still held onto some restraint, which Alfred wasn't blind to. The teen could feel the tension in Ivan's body as he thrust quickly and gently. He gave a sigh then leaned down to kiss Ivan's neck, making the other twitch and moan.

"I said relax," Alfred said between kisses and bites.

Ivan found his last thread of control slipping and his voice gaining a bit more volume. He groaned as Alfred pumped his cock into him, hitting his prostate with each pass. He cursed as latched onto Alfred, his fingers digging into his clothed back. He knew he was at his end, it took one more thrust for him to climax, his thick cum shooting out of him again like before, covering them both and pooling on Ivan's stomach. Alfred found himself mesmerized by it; Ivan's large cock had gotten even harder and poked him right as he came, he could feel the cum hitting his abdomen. He could feel how Ivan's body seemed to tense up in his hold, but his hole sucked him in deeper, squeezing him just right. It was enough to drive him over the edge, and he came harder than ever. Ivan gasped as he felt Alfred hold him tighter and fill him with cum. It felt hot against his sensitive walls and when Alfred pulled out a shiver racked his body as a moan left his lips.

"Oh god," Ivan said, breathless.

"You okay?" Alfred asked as he hovered over Ivan once more.

The older teen smiled lazily at Alfred then pulled him down to hold him to his body. Alfred smiled brightly as Ivan hugged him then pulled back a little to kiss him. It was chaste and warm, something they both couldn't get enough of. Their lips dragged against each other lazily as their kiss became sloppy, their breath coming out in hot puffs between kisses. Alfred gasped as he felt Ivan bite his lip, slowly pulling away with a smirk.

"So, how was it?" Alfred asked as he caught his breath.

"Pretty good," Ivan replied with a teasing tone, "Though I can't wait to top next time."

Alfred gave a crooked smile as he agreed with Ivan.

"Me too."

* * *

***This is kinda dumb but meh xp I hope yall liked it!***

***Also, if you've been following my tumblr or read the last installment of Bear and Bunny, then you know of the two new chapter fics that I plan on writing! They are: Undercover stripper cop AU aka This Side of Paradise and Dementia AU aka Don't You Forget About Me. It'll take some time but I hope to post them soon!**


End file.
